My Gaara story
by SnowNinja
Summary: A made over quizilla...the beginning kind of sucks but I got better. I also made up some characters...enjoy it if you wish to read. Also all the chapters are together.


I don't own Naruto...blah...blah...blah...

This is an old story I made on quizzila...I didn't seperate the chapters and I made up come characters. The other Inuyasha story will also be on its way but its not here now. Its 20 something chapters here. Sorry if it badly written at first. This is before all the practice I got. So its kind of sucky sorry.

Enjoy

The dark past (Gaara romance story)

1 intro

Your name is Keyoto Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan. Your pretty normal except for your red buyakugan. But you learn to live with it. Your the same age as Neji but little smarter.(in my story Naruto and everyone are 17 and all the jounin like Kakashi and Asume are 22) You love to sleep, plot and train. Your turn on are hott guys and guys that totally ignore you, even though your hot for your age. Your turn offs are annoying guys or girls that get on your nerves.

Your best friend is Tarina Nara. She is Shikamaru's sister but unlike Shikamaru she's loud, out going and always getting in trouble. But you can't blame her she can't help it too much stuff happens.

1.

Our story begins in your house. Of course your friend had to come over and wake you up. After a while of trying to wake you up she finally gets pissed off enough and pushes you off the bed. You say ever curse word you can think of and glare at your friend.

You: What the hell Nara!! You say rubbing your head still cursing at her.

Tarina: Good morning Mrs.Hyuuga. She said smiling.

You: I dont see why your so fcking happy!! You said getting up and grabing your towel. So why the hell did you come over here so early in the fcking morning.

Tarina: Dont you remember you just past the Jounin exams.

You: So

Tarina: "So, I'm taking you out for a treat. So come on get dressed and ready. I have some other people coming with us." She said walking out of your room and going down stairs to wait on you.

So you go to the bathroom take a quick shower then go in your room to get dressed. After that you brush your teeth and wash your face. Then put your in a ponytail.

Tarina: "Come on your taking forever." She said yelling up the stairs.

You: "I'm coming, i'm coming." You said changing your mind and desides to wear your hair down. Before you wen down stairs you take a quick look at your self in the mirror then deside to to go down stairs. But to your displease you see your brother and his teamates and your cousin Hinata and her teamates. You never really like any of them exspecially Kiba or Lee. You and Lee always fought because Lee always chalendged you to his little dumb games to try to beat you, but always fails. Then Kiba being a pervert grabs you and touches you to make you mad or just to touch you in that fact.

Tarina: "Well we can go now that Keyoto is here. I still ave to pick up the rest of the guys."

You: "The rest?"

Tarina: "Yeah lets go." With that ya'll all left the house."

As you guys walked down the street all you could think about was training and boys for some reason. As you were in deep thought you felt someone put their arm around your waist and pull you onto their warm chest. But when you looked up you saw Kiba glaring down at you.

Kiba: "So what's up baby?"

You: "BABY?!" With that you pull away from him and kick him in the stomatche. Making him fall down. "Serves you right."

Tarina: "Come on guys stop. We're almost there okay."

After a few minutes later you guys arive at the Ninja Academy.

You: "Why are we here?"

Tarina: "You'll see. Come on lets go to the gym."

So you all went inside into the Academy. It was kinda quiet. Too quiet. You couldn't quiet put your finger on it but you felt wierd chakura coming from somewhere. But after a while the feeling went away. Next thing you know you guys arived at the gyms doors.

Tarina opened the door and reviled a large room with a disco ball snacks and a D.J. All of our faces were like this O.o. Except for Tarina.

Tarina: "Well surprize guys. I through a party just for yall becoming Jounins. I want you guys to eat and enjoy yourself and don't worry the rest of the guest should be arriving soon.

2

RECAP:  
Your friend just through you and the other Jounins a Surprise party.

Story starts:

As soon as that wa said they all ran in in excitement except for you.  
Tarina: "So what'cha waitin for? Go have fun while I wait for the rest to show." she said leaning in the doorway.

You: "Whatever...I mean thanks but you didn't."

Tarina: "Yeah I did ya'll earned it. Now go have fun." she said pushing you.

You: "okay okay...but who else is coming? Oh let me think Sasuke." you said thinking of her little crush on the Uchiha brat that you hate. Until you got an idea of who else she would invite. "Please don't tell me you invited him..."

Tarina: "What are you talkin about." she said leaning back in the doorway.

You: "You know who I'm talking about please tell me you didn't."  
you said atarting to worry.

Tarina: "I really dont know what your talking about." she said in a sarcastic tone. "Just go injoy yourself."

You: "Tell me now!!" you said not worried anymore but now starting to fill with a ansiuos tone. "It better not be..." was all you could get out due to some one knocking on the door.

Tarina: "I'll get it." she said making her way to the door. But you yell.

You: "Who is it."

Tarina: "Shut up." she said opening the door. But to your displease you see nonother then...

You: "Gaara!!"

Gaara: "Why the hell is she here!!"

PAUSE

(me: I forgot I didn't tell you about the whole I hate Gaara thing well you see when you were younger you liked Gaara and he didn't have feeling for you. Which hurt your feeling and recently in the Jounin exams you two fought and it wasn't pretty. He did the whole demon thing and hurt you pretty badly. But you fought back and did some damage. So you two were pretty even...except he didn't have to go to the hospital. So ever scince then you've been training so one day you can fight him again. and maybe beat his ass.)

UNPAUSE

Tarina: "Look you two I know you don't like each other but."

You and Gaara: "DON'T LIKE I HATE THAT BITCH!!" You two both screamed trying to get your point across.

Tarina: "I know but."

You and Gaara: "BUT NOTHIN EITHER HE GOES OR I DO!!"

You: "I am not a he for your information sand freak!!" you said screaming at him.

Gaara: "Well I couldn't tell" He said calmly."

Tarina: "Come on you guys settle down...please lets not make a scene. Ok I called you two so ya'll could make up and maybe have fun together." she said trying to stop you two from ripping eachother a part.

You and Gaara: "I DON'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH THAT FREAK OF NATURE!!"

You: "What did you call me sand freak!"

Gaara: "Nothin dike." he replied calmly. Just then Naruto Sasuke Kankuro Temari and Sakura came in. "great you invited them too. I'm out of here.

You: "Great leave." you said stomping into the room where the party was.

Kankuro: "Come on Gaara don't leave its a party." Kankuro said grabing Gaara.

Gaara: "touch me again and I'll kill you." he said making Kankuro let go and walking past him.

Kankuro: "Come on loosen up. Unless your affaid to have fun." with that Gaara stopped dead in his trakes.

Gaara: "I'm not affaid. I'm just not going in there while that bitch is in there. Ok."

Kankuro: "fine but if you leave now you'll be proving your affraid of her." Kankuro said making Gaara come back and walk in the room. With Naruto Sasuke Kankuro Temari and Sakura entering behind him.

Gaara: "Happy?!"

Kankuro: "yea."

(FF A few hours later.)

You being unawear you never noticed Gaara was still there until. You heard Kankuro call him.

You: "WHAT IS HE STILL DOIN HERE!!" you said to Tarina. "You know what I'm going to make him leave." You said going over to him. "Hes dead."

3

RECAP:  
Your stupid friend invited your old foes Gaara you tried to convence him to leave but due to his brother Kankuro he desided to stay a little longer to prove Kankuro wrong. So you desided to make him leave.

Story begins:

You storied over to Gaara about to give him a piece of your mind. But to your displease you felt soeone grab your hand and pull you. Making you land on their warm chest.

You: "WHAT THE HELL KIBA!!" You said punching him in the stomatche but you started to blush with embarrasement when you notice that it wasn't Kiba. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." you said helping Kankuro up. "I'm sorry I thought you were Kiba and I guess..." you said bowing to show how sorry you were.

Kankuro: "Its ok I'm just fine. But that's a nice punch you got there. By the way I'm Kankuro." he said holding out his hand.

You: "I know who you are." you said glaring at him now that you remembered that he was Gaara's brother.

Kankuro: "Oh I must like me or I must be popular." he said grabbing you.

But before he got his whole arm around you, you grab his arm and flip him over. Making everyone stop and look at you two.

You: "Yeah right Pervert." After you said that you walk out of the room to try to get a little time alone from these perverts, and get sometime to think about yourself. But before you know it you lean on the wall, close your eyes and travel deep inside your thought and memories. Of when you were five...  
You were running down a long tunnel getting chased away by your friend and family when you were only five years old. No one loved you so then you moved to Konoha trying to find a place to live. But luckily someone saw you and desided to help you but never told you his name and to this day all you can do is wonder where is he? Why did he help you? When are you going to see him? Nothing was sertain for you. So you stayed out in the hallway and pondered it. For God knows how long. Just thinking why...but mean while...

Gaara's POV

You walked over to your brother.

Gaara: "I'm a shamed of you Kanruko."

Kankuro: "Shes just playing plain hard to get...and I like it."

Gaara: "Get over yourself." lookes around then back at Kankuro. "So where is she."

Kankuro: "How should I...oh so you do care about her."

Gaara: "No I don't I was just I don't know...I mean I was just wondering."

Kankuro: "Yea right."

Gaara: "I'm leaving."

Kankuro: "ok whatever."

With that Gaara went out of the room only to see you leaning on the wall. The young boy walked closer to you looking at you up and down. For some reason he got a weird feeling and a strong urge to kiss you but tried to fight it. But he couldn't help it so he leaned in getting even closer and closer until you twos lips meet in a soft long kiss.

BACK TO YOUR POV

You finally get out of your deep thought only to feel two soft pair of lips pressed against yours. Of course you dont take the time to open your eyes you just wrap your arms around whoever it was and pull the already deep kiss deeper.

The kiss lasted a while longer. Until you two finally stopped. But you weren't happy to see who it was when you slowly opened your eyes.

You: "Gaara?!" you said pushing him away. "What the hell?!" you screamed while glaring at him and blushing a little.

Gaara: "uhhhhh" he said backing up a little and rubbing the back of your head.

You: "Well?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?!"

Gaara: "well ahhhhhhh gotta go now." he said dissapearing in sand.

You: "No!!" you said despritly trying to grab him before he left but he was gone. "Damn you Gaara!!" You said pissed off but something inside or you liked it. You don't know why but you tried desperatly to shake it off. After calming down you desided to go back in the party room and go over to your friend Tarina.

Tarina: "Hey where were you? You were gone for a while. But I bet your happy to know that Gaara left.

You: "You don't say..." you said sarcasticly.

Tarina: "So where were you?"

You: "No where I was just somewhere thinkin."

Tarina: "ok...you missed it Sakura and Kankuro were arging."

You: "Who won."

Tarina: "Kankuro."

You: "Oh."

Well after a while the party went on for a couple more hours. Nothing really exiting happened except you an Rock Lee had a dancing contest. And you won. So after the party everyone cleaned up and left. You and your brother Neji walked home. When you got home it was 9:30 and the party started at 10:00 so he went to bed but you desided to take a bath first then head to your room.

You: "Bed sweet bed." you said laying down and falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

4

RECAP: Gaara kissed you at the party!! But then left. So after that you continued to party with your friends but still is puzzled and then went home and went to sleep.

Tarinas POV

Tarina wake up about 7:30 wide awake and ready to start your day. So Tarina get up shower, brushed her teeth, wash her face, and get dressed as fast as possible not wanting to waste a second. After that Tarina ran into her little brothers room and jump on his bed.

Tarina: Wake up Shika. Tarina say jumping on him.

Shikamaru: WHAT?! he said pushing Tarina off of him.

Tarina: Its morning. Tarina said jumping up.

Shikamaru: So that doesnt mean you have to wake me up this early. Dont you have any friends you could be bothering.

Tarina: Now that I think about it no. She would kill me.

Shikamaru: Then just leave!

Tarina: Fine. Im leaving. Stay in bed for all I care. Tarina said stumping out and slamming the door behind Tarina. Im bored.I wonder what Keyotos doing. So with that Tarina walked to your house went into your room and before she woke you up she heard you mumble something so she leaned closer.

You: Gaara please do that again. No dont leave. you said still a sleep.

Tarina: So she does like Gaara. you whispered

Neji: Who? he said walking in. And why are you here so early?

Tarina: ohhh...hehehe. Well why are you up so early.

Neji: I was training and I came back to wake my sister up and what is your purpose for being here? Are you ease dropping on my sister?

Tarina: No nothing like that. I came to wake her up but then I heard her say something so I leaned closer to hear and she said Tarina said only getting interrupted by you still mumbling in your sleep.

You: please Gaara do that again. when you said that both Tarina and Neji blushed.

Neji: Did she just say Gaara?

BACK TO YOUR POV

After you said that you could sense someone else there so you slowly opened your eyes. Only seeing Neji and Tarina blushing and staring at you.

You: What are you two doing in here?! And why did you wake me up?! you said jumping up.

But those two were still stunned from what you said. And both were still blushing like crazy. Neji was trying to stop blushing as Tarina replied.

Tarina: We both came to wake you up but I have a question.

You: And that is? you said still furious and anxious to hear what she had to say.

Tarina: Do you like Gaara?

You: NO!! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

Tarina: Well nothing its just a question right Neji?

Neji: Ah yeah. he said finally breaking out of his daze. And leaving out into the hallway, and then signaling for Tarina to come out in the hallway.

Tarina: Well you get dressed and showered while me and Neji wait downstairs. you said pulling Neji downstairs.

Well after that you just decided to get showered and dressed, while wondering what all that was about.

NEJIS POV

Well as you(Neji) and Tarina sat downstairs she decided to break the silence by saying.

Tarina: That was weird. She denied it.

Neji: Of course she didwhy would she confess to liking that sand freak.

Tarina: Hes not a freak. Hes pretty normal to me.

Neji: Whatever. Neji said starting to think about what Gaara did throughout the time he knew him until you came downstairs.

BACK TO YOUR POV

You: Well lets go. you said opening the door.

5

Recap: Your brother Neji and your best friend Tarina overheard you dreaming about Gaara. But after that insident you denied liking Gaara and now you, Neji and Tarina are leaving to spend a glorious day on the town together.

You, Neji and Tarina all left the house in a kind of scary unpleasant silience. Which was pretty wierd to you. Usually having Neji and Tarina together was like a cat and a dog together in a box. You finally stop walking in complete suspition. Just wondering why they were quiet.

You; "Ok you two. What's going on why are you two so fucking quiet?" you said placing your hands on your hips and giving them an almost terrifying glare. But those two remained qiuet while looking at their feet. "Well one of you answer me. Or I'll make you speak up! Well what the hell is going on? HUH?"

Tarina; "Well I'll tell you on one condition..." she said finally getting the courage to look at you.

You; "And what's that?"

Tarina; "Are you sure you don't like Gaara?"

You; "Is that what this is all about? Then forget it I don't want to know." You said turning around not paying attension to where you were walking and bumbing into someone that wasn't paying much attension to where they were going either. You and the stranger both fell. But the stranger quickly helped you up while apologizing for bumping into you. You didn't care that much but in the current mood you were in you yelled at him.

You; "Well you should of have been watching where your going and maybe you..." you stopped after you got a good look at him. He was HOT. "Oh I'm sorry." you said starting to blush.

Neji and Tarina ran up to you and asked if you were ok. You turned around and apologizied to them. But then turned around back to the where the stranger was standing to see he was gone.

Neji; "so where are we going again?"

Tarina; "I don't know..."

You; "We could look around in the mall."

Neji; "might as well."

Tarina; "Ok."

So with that You, Neji and Tarina all went to the mall and walked around a bit. You and Tarina both were trying to find a decend outfit while Neji just followed you two. Until you got hungery and suggested to go to the food court. You three all ordered food then sat at an availible table.

You; "So..not to bring up anything but why were you two so quiet earlier."

Neji; "Well earlier me and Tarina went to wake you up and you were sorta talking in your sleep."

You; "So what...what did I say?"

Neji; "Well you were ah...saying..."

You; "Saying what?" You said starting to remember what you were dreaming about.

Neji; "Well...ah..."

Tarina; "You were begging Gaara to do something and you asked Gaara not to leave...so what were you dreaming about?"

You; Your face was a dark shade of red. "Hey I think our food is ready. I'll go get it." you said getting up and getting the food then bringing it back to the table. You three all started eating in the complete silience. Until you saw Neji's and Tarina's eyes widen as you could hear the resterant's door open. Just out of curiosity you turn around and you couldn't believe your eyes.

You; "GAARA?!"

EARLIER THAT DAY/GAARA'S POV

Gaara watched the sunrise just thinking about what happened in the party. 'What is this feeling I have? Why do I feel this way about Keyoto? I don't like her...I mean were enemies I can't like her. Well then if I don't like her then why did I kiss her? I know she doesn't like me...well I think she doesn't. I just don't know anymore' Gaara finally just went and took a shower and started his day. But today Temari and Kankuro took Gaara to the mall and did some shopping. So after shopping Gaara, Kankuro and Temari went to the food court before you guys left and unluckily opened the door to see you.

BACK TO YOUR POV

You; "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Gaara; "WELL CAN'T I GO TO THE MALL AND ANYWAY IF I KNEW YOU WERE HERE I WOULD OF STAYED HOME?!"

You; "THEN LEAVE!!"

Gaara; "IN YOUR DREAMS SLUT!!"

You; "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'M NOT A SLUT!! YOUR MORE OF A SLUT THEN I AM!!"

Gaara; "SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!'

You; "I'm leaving I don't have to deal with you." you said getting up and walking past him leaving. But once again you bump into that stranger.

Stranger; "Sorry I didn't mean to...hey didn't I see you earlier?"

You; "Yea...sorry I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Keyoto Hyuuga and you." you said starting to blush. But by then both Tarina and Gaara watched you talk to the stranger.

Stranger; "The names Kakashi nice to meet you." he said kissing your hand. "Well nice meeting you see you around ok."

You; "ok." you said blushing.

Tarina; "hey who was that?" she asked you as she pulled you back to the food court where Neji was waiting for you two. So you exsplained to her who that was and after you all got done eating you left not even minding Gaara's presents across the room.

GAARA'S POV

'That man is she dating him? No what am I kidding she wouldn't...or would she. No she kissed me back when I kissed her she wouldn't cheat...but she didn't know it was me she might of thought it was him. But...sigh' Gaara could help but to look at you.

BACK TO YOUR POV

Just after you paid and was about to make your way out of the door you looked at Gaara and saw him staring at you. But when he saw you looking back at him he looked away. So after that you three went home and went to bed. But something puzzled you...is Gaara for you? Why do you like Gaara? Who knew but you'll find out soon enough...maybe sooner then you think.

6

Recap; You met a cute guy named Kakashi. You talked to him a little but you had strong feelings for him. But something wasn't right Gaara seemed jealous. Well anyway why would you care you don't like him...or do you...

STORY STARTS

You wake up with the worst head ache ever. All you could hear was the T.V and your alarm going off. You looked at the clock that was blinking 12 o'clock pm. You jump up, run, take a shower and get dressed. Then run downstairs to see Tarina and Neji arguing and like a hundred other people in your living room.

You; "Tarina why are all these people in my house?!" you said walking up to her and yelling at her.

Tarina; "Hey look everyone!!" She said screaming and waving her hand. "The birthday girl is awake." everyone started clapping and cheering then went back to what they were doing.

You finally remembered what day it was it was your birthday. You thanked Tarina for the party then sat down and looked around. You saw lots of familiar boys like Kiba, Lee, your brother and...GAARA?! Your eyes widdened why would he come...and to your house. You wanted to get to the bottem of this so you went upstair and did a transformation jutsu.

After that you went downstair then approched Gaara who was standing by the window.

You; "Hi are you Gaara?" you asked discuising your voice.

Gaara; "why?"

You; "Just asking...so are you?" Gaara looked you up and down once or twice which made you a little uncomforable.

Gaara; "Yeah can I talk to you outside." he said making you blush like crazy.

You; "ok."

So you and Gaara walked outside then went in the allyway next to your house. You weren't really sure what was going on but you just went.

Gaara; "Cut the crap." he said pinning you against the wall.

You; "What do you mean?" you said innosently.

Gaara gave you a small growl then started laying butterfly kisses on your neck. You arch your back and moan. Gaara started to suck on your weak spot. You couldn't believe it you don't really like Gaara but you stayed there letting him kiss on you. But unluckily while he did that you lost control of your chakara and changed back.

Gaara; "I knew it." he said stopping.

You; "So what if you knew it was..." Gaara cut you off by kissing you roughly.

7

QUIZ STARTS

You; 'Ok ok why is Gaara kissing me I don't like him...or even love him...then why won't my body let me push him away. His lips are so soft and...and great. No, no, no why am I thinking like this I don't want Gaara. Or maybe I do I don't know...should I kiss him back...what should I do...' while you paniced and tried to think Gaara continued to kiss you. But unable to fight the urge you kiss him back even harder.

GAARA POV

Gaara; 'Wow this is great...no what am I thinking I'm not supposed to love. I don't even like her...or do I...this is so confusing.'

BACK TO YOUR POV

You; You two finally stopped kissing and look at eachother both wondering what the other was thinking. "W-what w-was that?"

Gaara looked at you his eyes widened and he turned around and left you speachless. Thought just ran through your head endlessly asking the same question. 'Do you like Gaara?' After thinking for a while you walked back in the your house. Gaara went back to where he was standing. But it looked like he was in deep thought. You looked around to find your Neji who was going upstairs. So you ran upstairs and got Neji before he got to his room.

Neji; "What is it Keyoto?"

You; "I need to ask you a question."

Neji; "And what's that?"

You; "Do you know what kind of girls Gaara like?"

Neji; "No why?"

You; "Can you keep a secret?"

Neji; "Yes why."

You; "Gaara kissed me."

Neji; "What?"

You; "Gaara kissed me."

Neji; "When here at the party."

You; "He asked me to come outside with him earlier and then he kissed me. But luckily the days almost over so I won't have to see him."

Neji; "Not really."

You; "What do you mean?"

Neji; "Well you see Tarina is throwing you a slumber party."

You; "So."

Neji; "And hes invited."

You; "WHAT?!"

8You; 'Okay ok I'm cool with this its only Gaara he isn't a pervert or rapist. I'll be fine as long as I just keep a short distinst away from him.' You thought while walking down stairs. You look at the clock and saw that it was 7;30 and time for the sleepover. You saw Tarina kick everyone out and tell the young Ninja to go home get whatever they needed and then come back. So everyone left including Tarina to get there clothes and nessasary things while you and Neji went back upstairs.

GAARA'S HOUSE

GAARA'S POV;

Gaara; You didn't know what to do should you go to the sleepover? 'Should I stay home? What should I do?' All you did way lay on your bed thinking about Keyoto and that kiss...until you get a strange feeling in your private area. It started to harden. You sorta knew what was happening but then again you wern't sure. So you just ignored it until it started to ache. You just got up and tried to get your mind off of it by packing your clothes for the sleepover. 'What's wrong with me why do I feel this way? I guess I'll just have to find out at the sleepover...if I go...' your thought way interupted by a knock on your bed room door. You answered it. "Temari? What do you want?"

Temari; "Well Gaara we need to talk."

Gaara; "About what."

Temari; "It's about you and Keyoto."

Gaara; "What about us?"

Temari; "Well uhm...KANKURO!!"

Kankuro; "What do you want hoe?" he ask from downstairs.

Temari; "Don't call me a hoe!"

Kankuro; "Ok then slut, what?"

Temari; "Come here." she demanded Kankuro come upstairs. "We need to have that talk with Gaara. Remember?"

Kankuro; "Oh yeah I gotta go." he said trying to make a run for it but Temari grabbed him. "FINE!!"

Gaara; "Well what do you want?"

Temari; "You see Gaara that you and Keyoto have been having some sexual tention."

Gaara; "What do you mean? We have not. I don't even like her"

Kankuro; "Yeah right Gaara I could tell before you two even layed eyes on eack other." Kankuro said sitting on the bed. "You two always look at eackother argue. You two are like a married couple waiting to happen."

Gaara; "I don't know what your talking about."

Temari; "Ok Gaara I didn't want to bring this up or make you think I follow you but I saw you two kiss. And she didn't kiss you." she said folding her arms.

Gaara; "Alright but that doesn't mean anything. I just wanted to see how it feels. I don't like her at all."

Kankuro; "Gaara I have a question."

Gaara; "What." You said about to leave the room.

Kankuro; "Temari leave the room."  
he said and Temari left without a word. "Gaara have you been getting...how can I put this uhmm...hot around Keyoto or thinking about Keyoto."

Gaara; "A little sometimes."

Kankuro; "Ok thats all I needed to know." he said then changing the subject.

BACK TO YOUR POV

You got everything ready you had a table full of snacks and food and it was 8:27 . You waited for people to show up but no one showed up yet. But at like 8:45 Rock Lee unfortunatly shown up along with Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Tarina. Tarina turned on the music and everyone was either dancing oa talking to someone. But a little later Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru. Unluckily you were still staring out the window.

You; 'What's wrong with me it's my birthday all my friends are here but why aren't I happy.' You continued to stare out the window thinking until you just went upstair and changed your clothes to;

You look like this except your hair is black and silver. Also your boobs are bigger and you don't have cat ears.

After that you go downstairs and see Gaara. Your heart beat started to speed up. You finally get to the bottom of the stairs and see Gaara staring at you. But something was different Gaara actually smirked at you and walked up to you.

Gaara; "Hey." he said looking at you up and down before continuing. "Uh...can I talk to you upstairs?"

You; Of course you blushed but you agreed and you two went into your room and shutting the door behind you. "So what's up Gaara?" you looked at Gaara who was kinda being shifty eyed then wrapped his arms around your waist. "Gaara? What are you?"

Gaara; "I-i like you a lot and I want us to you know go out sometime."

You; "Gaara I can't I mean I don't want to get into something like that. I'm sorry."

Gaara; "Ok great so if you don't want to be with Gaara be with me."

You; "huh?"

The Gaara discuise disappeared and turned into a cute/strange man. That look your age but why would he pose as Gaara?

You; "Who are you? Wheres Gaara?" you said trying to pullaway.

Stranger; "You'll find out soon unuff. Your Majesty."

You; "Wait what?" you said before he stuck a large needle in the side of your neck making you passout in your arms.

9

You slowly flutter your eyes open to the dark candle lit room. All you could remember was the strangers face. He was kinda cute but why kidnap me? What do I have? Who knows? After a little thought you get up and look around the room. Until some one opens the door.

Stranger; "Hey looks like your awake. Lets shed some light on the situation." he said opening the blinds leting light in.

You; "It's morning? Oh no the sleep over." you said trying to run out but you get caught by him. "No get off."

Stranger; "Sorry I can't let you go boss wouldn't be happy."

You; "Boss? Who are you?"

Stranger; "Oh sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Reo Momochi and I am your kidnapper today." he said with a huge smirk.

You; "Why did you kidnap me and let me go." you said trying to break free from his grasp.

Reo; "Well I would like to let you go but Boss wouldn't like that." he said tightening his grip.

You; "Whos Boss?"

Reo; "You'll find out soon enough." he said looking at the doorknob that began to turn.

10

When the door opened you just stared at the somehow formiliar man walking in. He some how reminded you of Sasuke but older and his eyes didn't allow you to read him. But just being around him gave you a bad vive.

Reo; "Oh hi Itachi. Wheres Boss?"

Itachi; "Shut up fool." he said giving Reo a cold 'I'll kill you look'. "So this is our little prize." he said looking at you. "What is your name?" he said smirking.

You; "The name is Keyoto Hyuuga and your name?" you said giving him a 'If you don't let me leave look I'll kill you' look. Which he ignored.

Itachi; "Itachi Uchiha."

Reo; "So is Kisami downstairs?"

Itachi; "Didn't I tell you to shut up? And yes he is why?"

Reo; "Cool bye." he said letting go of you and running downstairs.

Itachi; "Here." he said giving you an ANBU outfit. "Get dressed."

You; "Not in front of you pervert." you said giving him a cold glare.

Itachi; "Look your getting on my nerves already. Its either do what I say or I'll be forced to hurt you got it." he said turning on his Sharingon. Which scared you unuff to do what he told you. "Also if you even try to leave I'll be forced to do somethig I don't want to do."

You nodded and he left the room. You finally take off all your clothes and start to get dressed in the clothes he gave you. It was kinda tight but you put it on.

After changing you wern't sure what to do so you folded your clothes and sat on the bed and stared out the window.

You; 'Where is Gaara? I hate to admite it but I miss him.' You continued to stare outside wondering what he was thinking about and what was he doing.

GAARA'S POV

Gaara; 'Its been 1 day since I saw her. Where has she gone? Keyoto I wish you could hear me. Everyone has been looking for you and waiting for you to come back. Where are you?' You get up and go downstairs to see Temari sitting on the couch. But when she hears you coming downstairs she imedatly looks up at you.

Temari; "Gaara how do you feel?" she said in a soft consiterate voice. "I made you something to eat. I'll get it for you...if you want." she said starting to get conserned.

You just looked at her silent but you were somehow thankful that she cared. But for some unexplainable reason you wern't hungry. Maybe it was because you just weren't or you were to busy being conserned about Keyoto. For some reason you just felt well like shit because Keyoto went missing. Maybe she left because of you...you just couldn't understand. So finally you went in the kitchen to see Kankuro sitting at the table holding his head up and trying to drink his coffee.

Kankuro; "Hey Gaara. You ok? You look a little pale. Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Or make you something decent to eat, because the food she cooked taste like crap." he said also with a little sincerity in his voice. You just looked at him trying to at least smirk but your body wouldn't let you. So you just left the kitchen and went back upstairs. You walked in your room and sat on your bed, then gazed out the window.

BACK TO YOUR/KEYOTO'S POV

You finally stop staring out the window when you hear the door open, and of course it was Itachi.

Itachi; "Well what are you waiting for come on." he said glaring at you in your ANBU outfit.

You; "Oh sorry." you said walking past him and going downstairs to see a huge fish sitting on the couch with Reo. "OMG WHAT IS THAT?!" you said pointing at Kisami.

Kisami; "Who the hell are you talking to bitch. And what's with the ANBU clothes?"

You; "Itachi gave me them. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH YOU OVERGROWN MONSTER!!"

Kisami; "Yeah great comeback. ITACHI!!"

Itachi; "What?"

Kisami; "Isn't those the clothes that the girl we killed last week had on?"

You; "What? You gave me dead people clothes?" yes said getting a little freaked out.

Reo; "Ha ha you got on a dead bitches clothes."

Itachi; "Shut up." he said coming downstairs.

Kisami; "Anyway who the hell is she and why is she here?"

Reo; "Boss wants her."

Kisami; "Why so he can have another bitch to slap around?"

You; "You call me a bitch one more time I'll feed you to the cats."

Kisami; "Bitch."

You; "Thats it." you said pulling out a kunai and about to cut him when Itachi grabbed you.

Itachi; "Thats enought Kisami."

Kisami; "Well whatever. Stop sticking up for your girlfriend Itachi."

Itachi; "Girlfriend she is not my girlfriend."

Kisami; "Then let go of her." he said looking at Itachi who had his arms wrapped around your waist and you pulled against his body.

Itachi; "shut up." he said letting go of you.

Kisami; "Make me." he said with a smirk.

After that it got quiet. You had sat down in the armchair. Itachi went in the kitchen and Kisami and Reo just sat there looking at you. Kisami probably thinking how to kill you and Reo with that huge grin on his face was probably thinking about something perverted. But after a while the door opened...

You saw two men walk in. Their was a tall one and a kinda shorter one. But the tall one reminded you of Neji. But thank God it wasn't him because he was cute.

And the short one kinda reminded you of Sasuke but cuter.

After looking at the two new strangers you look at Reo that got up and bowed to the taller one.

Reo; "Boss, I completed the mission. I brought her for you.

Boss; "Good I knew you were of some use. Now be gone and where is she?"

Reo of course pointed at you and walked over and grabbed you by your arm and pulled you over to his so called 'Boss'.

Reo; "Here she is just like you ordered."

Other stranger; "Reo your such a suck up."

Reo; "Shut up Riku."

Boss; "That's unuff Reo. I told you to be gone." after he said that Reo went upstairs as Itachi finally came out of the kitchen and looked at Boss.

Itachi; "Boss."

Boss; "Itachi."

Itachi; "So what do you want with her."

Boss; "What do you care?"

Itachi; "Just asking you..." he said cutting off what else he was going to say. "I was just asking Boss." he said bowing.

Boss; "So Keyoto I suppose you don't know why your here."

You; "No and I want to go now."

Boss; "Well your able to leave when I'm done."

You; "Done what?"

After you said that you felt him smacking you across the face and knocking you unconsious.

2 HOURS LATER

You woke up and looked around in a cold sweat. You couldn't believe it you were in your room on your bed. You imedatly jump up and run out the room and run downstairs to see Neji and Tarina on the couch watching t.v. But hearing you made them look up.

Tarina; "Keyoto your back." she said running up and hugging you with tears in her eyes.

You; "I missed you."

11

You were still hugging Tarina. You missed her and Neji so much. After hugging Tarina you bear hugged Neji.

Neji; "So where were you? And whats up with the chothes?"

Tarina; "Yea why are you dressed like that?"

You; "It's a really long story."

Neji; "Well were all ears."

So you three all went in the kitchen and sat at the table. While you made yourself some coffee and a sandwich. Then you sat down and started to tell them the story. About your kidnap, about the people you met and about all you knew about them. But for some reason you wondered how Gaara was. So apsend mindedly you asidentally ask them.

You; "So hows Gaara-kun?" after you said that you finally replay what you said in your head.

Neji; "Gaara? Kun?" he said looking at you strangly.

Tarina; "I knew something was going on between you and him!" she said standing up and pointing at you.

You; "No no no I didn't mean Gaara."

Tarina; "Admit it you like him don't you?"

You; "No I don't like him. You got it all wrong."

Tarina; "Yea right."

You; "No I don't." you said getting up and starting to get pissed off.

Tarina; "Yes you do."

You; "Fine I like him so. Just fuck off." after you said that you felt horrible as you saw her starting to cry then seeing her run out. "Wait Tarina." you said about to run for her but she was gone. You felt terrible and couldn't help but cry. Tarina was your closest friend and now you might lose her. You turned around and then felt a hand on your shoulder.

Neji; "Sis don't cry."

You; "But its my fault. I should of just stayed missing." you said pulling away from Neji, then running in your room and locking yourself in. You fell on your bed and cried more and more. Replaying your cruel words you said to your best friend. After a while you just got up and changed you clothes.

As soon as you got dressed you ran out the house without Neji knowing. You searched every street looking for Tarina. You even checked the alleyways...but you were still unsucessful. You keep searching though. It was cold that night and you didn't really know what time it was. But judging but where the moon was it looked passed midnight. It was hopeless. So you desided to check one more street. You walked down the street slowly and kept a keen eye just in case. As you walked you couldn't help but notice someone sitting on the roof right across the small park. You desided to check so you sneeked across the park as quiet as you can. But when you got to the house no one was there anymore. You started to get a little worried and then saw a small dark alleyway next to the house.

You finally gather the bravery and go down the alley way. You couldn't help but to think someone was watching you as you went down the long alleyway. But as you almost made it to the end of the long tunnel you felt someone grab your wrist and pull you. You could tell it was a boy because;  
A: No girl is strong enough to pull you.

And B: When you fell against this persons his chest was flat. -

You couldn't really see this person but you had a slight clue when he said your name.

You; "Gaara-kun? Is that you?" when you said that the young male gave you a slight chuckle.

Gaara; "Yes. When did you get back? I looked..." he said cutting himself off when he realized what he was about to say.

You; "You looked for me Gaara?"

Gaara; "No thats not..."

You; "Thats sweet."

Gaara; "It is?" he said blushing but you couldn't tell.

You; "Yea. Thank you Gaara. I owe you." you said smiling at him.

Gaara; "I know what you can do to repay the favor."

You; "What I'll do anyth..." you said getting cut off by Gaara softly pressing his lips against yours. "gaara." you whisper with your lips still touching. You wrap your arms around his neck deepening the sweet kiss. While you two still kiss you could feel Gaara's hand slowly make its way up your thigh and then up your skirt. You pull Gaara closer to you and deepen the kiss even more. Until you feel Gaaras hand slip into your panties. Feeling this you gasp giving Gaara's wet tounge entrance to you mouth. His tounge explored every part of your mouth after his tounge played with yours. But while he did this you didn't notice that his hand was still in your panties until one of his fingers jammed itself inside you. Making you let out a loud whimper in his mouth. Slowly you felt Gaara finger start to pull in and out of you. After a while and after the pain subsided he started to go faster. You stop kissing Gaara and leaned on the wall moaning Gaara's name softly in his ear. Soon after a full 11 minutes of total bliss you cummed all over Gaara's finger. He took his hand out of your panties and from under you skirt and licked your liqiud off his finger. Then kissed you softly once more.

You; "Gaara-kun." you said blushing. "I...love you." you said staring into his bueatiful blue/green eyes. But all of a sudden you notice his eyes flickered and he kinda twitched.

Gaara; "shit." he mumbled under his breath.

You; "What."

Gaara; "Nothing its nothing." he said twitching again. "um What I meant to say was I love you too. But its really late and um I gotta go." he said leaving in a hurry. But after he left you just thought to yourself 'He said I Love You. To me.' After that you desided to go home seeing that it was really late. You just went upstairs and went to bed.

12

Quiz starts;

Early in the morning your eyes slowly opened to the bright sun. Even though you were still a little tired you got up and got ready for your day. You were deturmand to find out what was up with Gaara yesterday...

FLASH BACK

You; "Gaara-kun." you said blushing. "I...love you." you said staring into his bueatiful blue/green eyes. But all of a sudden you notice his eyes flickered and he kinda twitched.

Gaara; "shit." he mumbled under his breath.

You; "What."

Gaara; "Nothing its nothing."

END FLASH BACK

Whatever that was you were going to find out. You thought as you finished getting dressed.

Here's what you were wearing;

After finishing up with your make-up and other assessories you ran downstairs and just before you ran out the door Neji appeared in front of you.

You; "Oh hey Neji you scaried me..." you said giving him a cheesy smile until you saw the serious, yet sad expression on his face. As soon as you saw his face you immeadatly stopped smiling. The last time you saw him with that facial expression was when you two's dad died. "What's wrong Neji."

Neji; "...um...uh I..I think you should sit down for this."

You; "What...what's wrong."

Neji; "Just sit down please."

You immeadatly knew Neji was serious if he wanted you to sit down for him to tell you. But what? What did he need to tell you?

You; "Oh...ok." You sat down and waited for the news but Neji sort of hesitated. "What is it Neji." You said getting impacent and sorta scaried. Neji walked up to you and sat next to you. You could hear his breathe quivering. "What is it?"

Neji; "Shes dead..."

You; "Who's dead?" You said trying to ignore the fact that you knew who he was talking about.

Neji; "Tarina...she was found dead this morning..."

You could feel yourself getting cold and upset. You knew it was your fault. You should of never yelled at her. You got up and ran upstairs. You couldn't believe it your best friend died. Before you could even get to your bed you clasped on the floor and started screaming and crying. She was gone...

A FEW DAYS LATER/ON THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL

You woke up early that day got showered and dressed. Then went on your way to the funeral.

This is what you wore;

You sat in the front chair and listened to what everyone had to say until it was your turn. You walked up to the alter.

You; "Hello everyone. My name is Keyoto Hyuuga. I was a great friend of the girl the were here for today. We were very close and she was the only best friend I have. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I'll miss her because she was my life and she was a very great person." after your turn you sat down in tears and cried.

A FEW HOURS LATER/AFTER FUNERAL

After the funeral was over they buried the coffin and you and Neji started to walk home.

You; 'I can't believe shes gone. she was my best friend but not just that my only friend.'

When you two arrived home you two walked in and ate. Then Neji went to his room. You just sat on the couch and watched tv. Until you heard a knock on the door. You got up and slowly opened the door and was suprised to see...

You; "Gaara?!" you said kinda surpised he came.

Gaara; "Hey."

You; "Well come in." you said pulling him in. Then shutting the door and sitting on the couch. "Come on sit down." Gaara happily sat next to you and pulled you closer to himself.

Gaara; "You ok?" he asked kinda conserned.

You; "Well not really." you said remembering Tarina's unsightly death.

Gaara; "I heard about what happened and I feel terrible. Is there anything I can do?"

You looked at him strangely and thought about your inconter with him a few days ago.

You; "Anything huh?"

Gaara; "Yeah anything." he said giving you a small smirk.

You; "What was up with you a couple of days ago when we...you know?"

Gaara; 'shit...shit what should I tell her. I can't tell her the truth. What should I say? What should I say.' "Well I wasn't feeling to good. I was kinda sick."

You; "Bull shit Gaara. Tell me the truth."

Gaara; "That is the truth."

You; "Yeah right I wasn't born yesterday."

Gaara; "we...well you see...um...I'm sure you know I have a demon sealed inside me, right?"

You; "Yeah. I know."

Gaara; "Well I um...do you know what heat is?"

You; "No. What is it?"

Gaara; "Well...um...heat is when an animal gets really...how can I put this...aroused. It goes through heat."

You; "Which means..."

Gaara; "It means that I like you a lot and whenever I come around you. I get aroused until I come on heat and then when I get on heat I can't see you for a couple of days..."

You; "Why?"

Gaara; "You still don't get it...Its because I might do something I regreat."

You; "What?"

Gaara; "Well...um I guess take advantage of you..."

You; "Oh..." after he told you that you could understand but a few days ago you wouldn't of minded.

A FEW HOURS LATER

You and Gaara have been sitting on the couch for a while. You two both watching tv and laughing. But you couldn't stop but think if Gaara would have what would it have done to your relationship...

13

QUIZ STARTS;

After like what seemed to be hours he finally spoke up.

Gaara; "Keyoto..."

You; "Yeah?" you replied looking at the young yet attractive red head.

Without another word you could fell his hand snake around your waist and pull you into a long passionate kiss. But during this kiss something strange uccured. For some reason when you kissed Gaara you could hear his thoughts.

Gaara's thoughts;

Shukaku; "Gaara and Keyoto."

Gaara; "Shut up."

Shukaku; "Why?"

Gaara; "Just shut up." Gaara said coldly.

Shukaku; "Your just mad because you don't have the guts to ask the broad out." he repied slightly chuckling.  
Gaara; "..."

End Gaara's thoughts

After that you pushed Gaara away kinda freaked out.

You; 'What the hell just happened? Why could I hear...no maybe I was just thinking to hard...' You snapped out of your thought and looked at Gaara. He looked kind of conserned. Which convinced you not to tell him what happened. You would just make up a excuse...but the way he looked at you told you it would have to be a damn good excuse.

You; "I'm sorry Gaara-kun. I just got a sick feeling was all." you said then hoping to change the subject. "So can I show you around?" you said hoping he'd say yes.

Gaara; "Yea I guess." 'What's up with her what is she hidding?'

14

You jumped up from the couch and grab the red head hand trying to pull him up from the couch. You gave him a curious look and tried again but was still unsucessful. You gave him a stubbern glare as he gave you a I-want-to-know-the-truth look.

You; "Come on Gaara. Just forget about it."

Gaara; "I know that's a lie." he said smoothly trying to get you to tell him. "Just tell me the truth."

You; "no." you said folding your arms and sitting back next to him on the couch.

Gaara; "I love it when you act stubbern." the older male said turning to you.

You; "..."

GAARA'S POV

'Shes really stubbern when it comes to these thing...well whatever.' You look down at your young girlfriend and crack a small smirk as you suddenly got a dirty little idea.

BACK TO YOUR POV

You two once again sat in silence again and you were actually getting mad because of it. But just as you was about to end the silence you felt Gaara grab you and pull you into a long rough kiss. Although it got you off guard you kissed back immeadatly. You felt Gaara tounge push through your lips breaking into your mouth but you fought back. Starting a fight for dominance. You ended up losing but it felt good feeling the male's tounge tasting every corner of your mouth and playing with your tounge. But sadly the kiss didn't last.

You heard someone knocking at the door ending your kiss with Gaara. You got up and opened the door. To see Gaara's sister and brother. Kankuro and Temari.

You; "Hello may I help you?" you said as politly as possible.

Kankuro; "You can suck my dick." he said earning a gut punch from you and a hit over the head by Temari.

Temari; "Is Gaara here?"

You looked at Gaara and them looked back at them and nodded, Yes. Gaara got up and walked over a little pissed off because of his brother's and his sister's intrusion.

Gaara; "What do you two want?" he said coldly while glaring daggers at them. Temari lightly nudged Kankuro wanting him to answer.

Kankuro; "Gaara-sama f..father w...wants you to see him."

Gaara; "Like I'm going back to the village just to see him." Gaara said turning around and walking away.

Kankuro; "But hes here...and he said it's important."

Gaara; "I said NO?" he said isisting Kankuro to shut up.

Temari; "I know you don't want to but he isisted that he'd see you. Or else..." she said assertivly but not trying to make Gaara mad. Gaara stayed quiet but you disided to speak up.

You; "Come on Gaara its your father."

Gaara; "...fine..." he said walking back to the door and cupping your chin. "but you owe me." he wispered in your ear and left.

After that you closed the door and locked it. Then you went upstairs and went to bed.

15

QUIZ START;

You slowly open your eyes to the burning sun noticing it was morning time and time to start your day. You sat up and couldn't help but think about Gaara and what he said to you. What did he mean by you owe him? You stared to blush thinking if he meant like maybe 'sex'. You kept blushing untill you heard a knock on the door.

You; "Come in." you said then Neji came in.

Neji; "Good morning."

You; "What do you want Neji?"

Neji; "Well Gaara called."

You; "He did what did he say?" you said your eyes full of wonder."

Neji; "He said he wanted to meet you at the park."

You; "Why? What time?"

Neji; "He didn't say why, but he said at 7;30"

You; "Okay." you said looking at the clock on your dresser that said 12;30. "Thanks Gray." you said recalling his old nickname.

Neji; "Please don't call me that."

You; "Ok by Gray." you said pushing him out of the room before he could say anything.

AT 5;30

You already got dressed but couldn't keep your mind off of what Gaara wanted to tell you. So, to clear you mind you went for a walk.

You walked around for about 20 minutes and just kept walking until you desided to wait at the park even though it was 6:05. You just stood there. In just another 10 minutes you heard a familiar male voice.

Kankuro; "Hey look its my slut."

You turn to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

You; "My little slut?! You said walking up to him and punching him hard in his stomache. "H-hey Gaara." you said seeing the uneasy look in his eyes.

Kankuro; "Hes just upset because..." he said but then getting cut off by Temari hitting him in the head and then whispering something to him.

You; "Gaara? Is everthing alright?" you asked then saw Gaara walk past you without saying anything but handing you a piece of paper, then disappearing. You look back at where Kankuro and Temari was standing to see they were gone too. You open up the note and started to read it;

Keyoto,

I need to talk to you. Meet me at my house at 7:00 its inportant.

Gaara  
(me; The note also had his address on it. XD LOL)

After reading that note your face was completely red. You couldn't believe it. What if he wanted to have sex? Just thinking about it made you blush. You just stood there at the park until it was 7:00 and then you went to his house.

You finally arive at his house and as politly as posibly knocked on the door kinda shy. After a few seconds you see Kankuro grining his ass off in your face.

Kankuro; "You want me that badly."

You; "In your dreams." you said coldly. "Is Gaara..." you said getting cut off by another males voice. Kinda like Kankuros except deeper.

Voice; "Stop playing Kankuro and let her in." the voice said but kinda harshly. (me; yes I do use the word 'kinda' a lot.)

You look at Kankuro that was mumbling curse words then let you in. Where you saw a Temari and a older man on the couch that kinda looked like Gaara but had Kankuro's brown hair. (me; Yes its Gaara's dad. Yes hes still alive because I want him to be.)

Temari; "Oh Keyoto-chan this is our father." she said moving over and patting the seat next to her wanting you to sit.

You; "Hello its a pleasure to meet you." you said bowing knowing there father is the Kazekage. Then you took the offer that Temari gave you and sat down. After you sat Temari took the chance to whisper something to you but you didn't know what she said anyway. It was quiet for a while until you heard the steps creek. You looked up to see Gaara coming downstairs. You were about to say sonething but stopped.

Kazekage; "Finally..." he said Glaring at Gaara. "Temari go get dinner. I guess we can start the evening now."

16

Story starts:

You all sat down at the table while Temari got the food her dad requetsted for her to get. But other then that the room was filled with a dreadful scilence that nobody really wanted to break. You just observed as Gaara glared at his father, with his father glaring back and Kankuro playing with the silver wear. Other then that you could hear Temari in the kitchen sounding like she was having a hard time.

Kazekage; "Child." he said breaking the scilence of the room and breaking the contact he had with Gaara. "Go help Temari in the kitchen." he demanded from you.

You; "Y-yes Kazekage." you said getting up and walking into the kitchen to please the horride Kazekage. "Um...Temari I have been asked to help you."

Temari; "Ok..." she said handing you an apron. "You can start by taking this out." she told you handing you a plateful of riceballs.

You just simply obeyed and took the plate out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Only to see that Gaara and the Kazekage looked even more pissed with each other. But Kankuro just sat there not wanting to interfere in fear that he could be killed, without a regret. You also didn't really want to interfere either so you just put the plate in the middle of the table and went back in the kitchen.

Temari; "How are they?"

You; "Who?" you said knowing who she was taking about.

Temari; "My dad and my brother."

You; "Which brother?" you said trying to make sure even though you were sure she was not talking about Kankuro.

Temari; "You know Gaara." she said to you giving you a strange look.

You; "Well I'm not really-" you said getting cut off by a sudden outburst.

GAARA'S POV

You stared at your father as Keyoto walked out of the room leaving a plateful of riceballs. You knew just the sight of him pissed you off but you had to indure it. You let out a slight sigh and kept glaring at your father in complete discust. It had been a few minutes and you really couldn't take it you were ready to just kill him right here and now.

BACK TO YOUR POV

You knew who made that out burst but you and Temari both burst in the room seeing Gaara and the Kazekage both standing and sceaming at eachother.

Gaara; "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME HERE ANYWAY?!"

Kazekage; "YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHY I CAME HERE!!" he shot back. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVE THIS BROAD!! BUT I GUESS YOU JUST WANTED TO GET OUT THAT ARRANGED MARRIAGE!! RIGHT?!" after he said that Gaara turned his head to see your shocked yet saddened face. You felt tears swell up in your eyes as you took off your apron and threw it down.

Gaara; "Keyoto...I was going to tell you but..." he said but you didn't hear the rest because you darted out of the house and ran home.

17

A few days have pasted since you ran out of Gaara's house all you did was mope around. Even if your younger brother tried to cheer you up you just denied him and went to your room where you refused to cry anymore even if you ended up crying anyway. Well after about 3 days of mopping you were tired of mopping and dissided to get dressed and leave the house finally.

You walk for a little bit and then diside to go to the Ramen Shop.

Ramen Guy: "What do you want to order little lady?" he asked in a polite manner.

You: "I'll just have the house special." you said and just thought about what Gaara may be doing right now. You were kind of mad at him but only a man you love dearly could make you that upset for that long. You wondered what he would of said if you never ran out.

Ramen man: "Here you are." he said placing the ramen in front of you.

You: "Thanks but no thanks you said getting up but paying for the uneaten ramen nontheless. 'Maybe I'm still hurt...' you thought while walking back home. 'Why can't I just cheer up. I want to cheer up but my body refuses.' you said making it back to my house. You open the door and to your surprise you see Gaara sitting on your couch his head was down but when you shut the door his gaze shot up to you.

You: "G-gaara." you said backing up a little bit ready to run back out but you didn't really want to because one it was your house and two you kinda wanted to hear why he was here.

Gaara: "I'm sorry Keyoto. I was going to tell you."

You: "Then why didn't you?" You asked starting to cry.

Gaara: "Because I couldn't yet I just..."

You: "Why are you here?"

Gaara: "I want to make it up to you." he said walking over to you and embracing you tightly. "Keyoto I love you. I want to be with you. I don't give a damn what anybody else thinks. Please forgive me."

You: "I love you too." you said giving him a sweet long kiss. You hoped this moment would never end...

18

Recap: You and Gaara finally shared your feelings. But you were still curious about a few things.

Story starts:

You and Gaara finally broke away from the long passionate kiss. You looked deep into his eyes and ran your fingers through his fiery red hair.

You: "Gaara...but why wouldn't you tell me."

Gaara: "I couldn't. I thought you would leave me. I couldn't take that chance. I don't know what I would do without you." he said pulling you closer to his quivering and some what cold body. "I need to make it up to you."

You: "No you don't Gaara as long as I have you." as you said that to him he gave you a very light blush that guickly faded away.

Gaara: "W-well how a-about me a-and you go on a-a d-date." he said lightly shuddering and making you blush lightly.

You: "Ok Gaara-kun." you said giving him a light smile. "What time?"

Gaara: "A-anytime."

You: "How about seven?"

Gaara: "S-sure I-I'll pick you up then." he said letting go of you and leaving. You could of sworn he smiled at you but you doubted that.

After he left you jumpped up and down. You never really been on a date before. You ran upstairs and went in your room. You flopped on the bed and thought about what could happen.

You: 'What if he wants to come in my house? What if he wants to kiss me or even...' your thoughts were interupted by a slight knock on the door. "Come in." you said sitting up. You watched the door open slightly revealing your little brother Neji. "Hey Neji what's up?"

Neji: "I heard loud noises and I thought you were hurt." he said with a hint of sencerity in his vioce.

You: "Guess what Neji!!" you said screaming in excitment making him jump slightly.

Neji: "What?"

You: "I got a date.

Neji: "Really?" he said smirking slightly. "And with who? That Gaara? You've changed."

You: "What do you mean 'That Gaara person' hes a great guy. What do you mean I've changed?"

Neji: "Please like you haven't noticed. You hated him so much, if I were to mention his name you would lock me outside." he said leaning in the doorway. "But now you without him is like dying to you."

You: "So what." you said getting up. "I love him. Now if you excuse me I'll be getting ready for my date." you said walking right past him.

Even though it was 5 o'clock you rushed like a bat out of hell. You were kinda of nervious but ready. At about 6:45 you got done but like any normal girl you still were in the mirror. You eventionaly lost track of the time.

Neji: "SIS!! TIME FOR YOU TO GO!!" he screamed upstairs.

You immeadatly ran down stairs to see Gaara.

Gaara's POV

You were completely nerves you never been with a girl before or even dated before. Your brother Kankuro kept joking about the usual shit. He wanted you to take a condom so much you were sure when you left he exploded or at least thats what you wanted. You left the house in a complete daze wondering.  
'Would she want to have sex with you?'and'Should you have brong a condom.' you got to her house and lightly knock on the door still stuck in a deep thought. Until you saw the door open. You looked up to see Neji staring at you. He was probabily wondering how come you weren't wearing your Gourd.

Neji: "I'll get her." he said turning and then screaming. "SIS!! TIME FOR YOU TO GO!!"

You looked up the stairs seeing her come down stairs. You felt your jaw drop in amazement.

BACK TO YOUR POV

You walked down stair and over to Gaara. You motioned Neji upstairs only for him to go upstairs.

You: "You look great Gaara-kun." you said hugging him.

Gaara: "Y-you look great too." he said kissing you softly. "How about we go now."

You: "Sure. Where we going?"

Gaara: "You'll see."

You grabbed Gaara's arm ready to leave. After that you shut and locked the door holding on to Gaara's arm.

You two walk for a while untill you two got to the resterant. Not just any resterant but a it was the best resterant in town. You kissed him to thank him then you two walked in.

You sat down on a chair inside as you watch as Gaara talked to the man at the counter. You watched Gaara turn around and fingered you over there.  
You got up and followed Gaara and the man to a secluded table outside on the balcany. You and Gaara sat down at the candle lit table. You two both ordered and waited for your food and talked to each other. After a while you and Gaara left and he took you home.

You: "Gaara tonight was great. Thank you." you said kissing him.

Gaara: "No thank you. This is the best time I ever had. Good night" he said about to leave.

You: "Wait...why don't you come in." you said blushing. Gaara came in thanks to you and you had no idea what was in store for you.

You and Gaara went upstair to your room for privacy but you had a feeling something would happen. You and him sat in scilence for a few minutes kind of making the situation tence.

Gaara: "Maybe I should leave." he said getting up and heading for the door.

You: "No Gaara." you said grabbing him and pulling him accedentaly pulling him on you as you two fell on your bed. Your eyes widened as saw you were straddling him.

You kissed Gaara lightly on the lips as you two stayed in that position. After a few minutes of you two kissing you two broke a part.

You looked into Gaara's seafoam eyes as he kissed you now on all fours on top of you. You watched him pull down the top of your kimono exposing your black bra. You could of sworn you heard him moan but your thoughts were interupted by him starting to kiss and suck on the neck lightly.

You: "Oh...Gaara..." you said as he continued kissing your neck. You wondered what he was doing untill you felt him kiss over the sensitive part over your neck. "G-gaara." you moaned wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer. You felt him started sucking on your neck. You could feel him start to dig in your neck giving you even more pleasure. You flipped him over and kissed him softly. You once again looked into his eyes which were fulled with lust for you. "Gaara...I want you. Please take me. You pleaded kissing him."

You watched him smirk and then kiss you back. He unclamped your bra revealing your breast. He took one of your breast's nipple in his mouth. Gaara started to lightly sucked on one of your nipples and start rubbing the other. You threw your head back in complete pleasure as he sucked. After a while you flipped him over getting on top of him. You undid his kimono and threw it to the side. You looked at his now bare chest and at his red silk boxers. You grabbed onto the rim of his boxer and atempted to pull them down. But he grabbed your hand.

Gaara: "Not untill your naked for me." he whispered lustfully into your ear.

You nodded and got up. You playfully stripped for Gaara as he watched obiously getting hard as hell. As soon as you got naked he grabbed you and pulled you into a loving kiss. You stopped him from going further then once again grabbed the rim of his boxers. You pulled his boxes down revealing his huge hard cock. You gasped in amazement seeing it. Gaara blushed slightly seeing you then broke the scilence once more.

Gaara: "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked unsure.

You: "Let me answer your question." you said grabbing he now even harder erection.

You slowily took his member into your mouth as he layed against the wall starting to pant with his eyes tightly shut. You smiled lightly as you sucked harded on the tip of his manhood. You slowily took in his whole member sucking harder and starting to go faster. You listened to him starting to moan loader and grasping your shoulders. You continued to suck him making him moan getting close to his climax. After a few more minutes of you sucking on him you felt him member starting to expand and then release his salty liquid. You immeadatily pulled away and swallowed his liquid.  
You looked up at Gaara who was even hornier then earlier. He grabbed you and positioned you under him. you heard him whisper in your ear 'Are you ready?' you nodded approving him. The next thing you knew you felt his needy, throbbing cock pushing into you. You let out a slight cry in pain as you felt him get fully inside you as you started to cry.

Gaara: "It won't hurt for long I promise." you heard him reassure you.

You felt him start to pump inside you slowily. You could tell he way trying not to hurt you but he got you used to it fast enough. You started to pant in pleasure as he started to push harder into you. You started to move with him now showing him that you were ready. You felt Gaara now start to pump into you harder you moaned his name as he continued. Each time he pulled in and out it was at a faster pase. After a while you felt a warm feeling spread throughout you intire body. You screamed his name as you came. He continued to pump until he cummed along with you. You two both clasped next to eachother.

You: "oh Gaara I love you."

Gaara: "I love you too Keyoto." he said pulling you close. "Now go to sleep." he said kissing you lightly on the forehead.

19

Recap: You and Gaara had a great date that ended with the most passionate night of your life.

Story starts:

__

**You woke up to the bright morning sun. You turned around away from the light only to be face to face with Gaara.**

20__

**You looked at your lover Gaara and kissed him softly on the lips totally forgeting you were cooking. The kiss of course lasted for what seemed to be forever. But it was like one of those moments you never wanted to end. You two finally stopped and breathed heavily for a couple minutes never breaking eye contact. He let you go and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. You of course continue to look at him until you smelt something burning.**

21

Recap: You got kidnapped but this time Neji and Gaara even tried to stop them. It just wasn't enough. But unluckily you found out there was a demon inside you. You just passed out which means your demon is controling you. NOTE: When your demon is controling you. You look like this. Your Demon's name is: Algaeca Name meaning: Monster Demon/ Hero Warrior. Narture: A flying cat demon.

Top of Form

Algaeca POV

You slowly open your eyes revealing the dark candle lit room. You knew exactly where you were. You looked at our left hand that was handcluffed to the bed post. You sat up easily breaking it. As soon as you did you saw the same man you fought, Itachi Uchiha. He as standing with a shorter man with blond hair. He was scared out of his mind and you talking didn't help much either.

You: "Never thought I would see you again Uchiha." you said in a cold voice only scarying the blond more.

Itachi: "You know Boss wants you and you know he always gets what he wants. Only this time were ready for anything your going to try. You only got away last time because we were un prepared." he said crossing his arms while giving you a wicked glare.

You: "So who's the blond another one off Boss's bitches. What's she supposed to do?"

Deidara: "I'm no she, yeah. Why does everybody always say that I am?" he said furiously but you glared at him making him pull Itachi in front of him.

Itachi: "Diedara go get the rest of the members."

Diedara: "Why it's just one girl we can..."

Itachi: "I said go." with that Diedara left the room.

GAARA'S POV

You've been searching for Keyoto jumping from treee to tree endlessly looking for her. Every thought going through your head yelled at you foriously for letting that man get away with her. You knew it was hopless but you still searched. Even your demon Shukaku couldn't sence her presence anywhere. But about 11 o'clock you stopped and rested by the tree. You wanted to keep searching but you knew it was usless.

After a while of resting you desided to give up for now. You got up and went on your way to the hospital to visit Neji.

FLASHBACK

You watched the man get away with Keyoto you were furious and on top of that a new enemy named Riku appeared. Neji told you to go after Reo so of course you left without a second thought.

Once you got outside you saw there was no sign of the man anywhere but you were deturmaned. You search for about an hour but didn't find anything. You went back to Keyoto's house to find Keyoto's room was covered in blood and Neji layed there unconsious and beat up badly on the floor in a puddle of blood. You pick him up and rush him to the hospital the left to search for Keyoto again.

ENDFLASHBACK

You felt teffeble for what happened to him you kind of wwished you didn't go. Maybe he wouldn't be hurt at all... but you knew what's done is done.

Once you got to the hospital you stopped at the desk and rang the bell because no one was there. You waited a little while then someone finally came. It was a pale woman with blue hair. Her name tag read 'Hello I'm Pam' so you knew she worked here.

Pam: "Sir can I help you?" she said in a sweet vioce then bowed slightly.

You: "Yea can you tell me what room a man named Hyuuga Neji is in?" I said trying not to sound at cold as you usaully sounded but you still scared her. You were sure she knew who you were.  
She lead you to the room where Neji was and left you with only a few words. 'Don't make too much noise' she probably thought I was going to kill him. You walked into the room seeing Neji laying on a bed with the tv on. You could tell he was sleep so you just sat next to him silently.

After a while you got bored and started flipping through the channels on the tv. But there was nothing good on. You lokked at Neji from time to time but every time you looked you got that same flashback. You could tell he was in pain because he would make a couple of noises. He was probaly still hurt badly because he was hooked up to a couple of machines. Was Neji going to be alright?

Bottom of Form

22

Recap: Well your demon took control of your body and Gaara went to visit Neji at the hospital.

__

**  
STILL GAARA'S POV**

23

Recap: You got back once more with your memory a little blury. All you could make out was that you had a demon and was ninjanapped once more. Whatevery happened...your home now though. You jumped up and ran to Gaara's house as fast as you could. Once there you took a breathe and knocked on the door. You were suprised to see...

You: "Neji?! What are you doing here?"

Neji: "K-Keyoto..." he said with tears running down his face. "Keyoto where have you been? We've been looking everywhere." he quickly pulled you into a hug before you were able to reply. You hug back then pull away. For some reason Neji did look different to you. He looked older...

You: "Neji what is wrong with you...I'm back. Your acting like its been years. Wheres Gaara? Why are you dressed like that?" you stopped for a moment and quickly noticed something...but what?

Neji: "Come in and we can talk." he said letting you walk past him. He followed closing the door behind him. You walked over to the couch and sat down with Neji following.

You: "Neji what's going on?"

Neji: "I guess you've haven't noticed." he said giving you a short smile. "You've been gone for 2 years." you looked at him in horror hoping it was a cruel joke.

You: "W-what did you say?!" you said jumping up.

Neji: "You heard me. Now listen." he said somewhat demanding. But you sit down and listen. "Gaara went back to his village a year ago devastated...but."

You: "But what?"

Neji: "He loves you but...he returned to his village to become Kazekage. With that role you have to be married. He refused at first but it was his destiny. So it became true. Hes married." hearing that broke your heart and you started to cry. Neji noticed and hugged you. "Sorry but it couldn't be helped, he tried to wait. Anyway me and Gaara are friends and we do talk very often. We can go visit him...if you like.

You: "Hai Neji-kun."

Later that day you packed and got ready to visit Gaara. Neji promised not to tell Gaara your coming along and notified that only himself was coming. The only thing Neji told him was that he had a surprise for him.

Once you two entered the village, people stared at you and Neji probably knowing that we were going to see the _'Monster' _. Neji noticed you being uncomfortable and just smiled at you.

Neji: "Don't worry. They can't harm us and you kind of get used to the staring." he said assuring you. "Just follow me the building is just ahead." with that you two continue to walk finally reaching the building. You two walk in and started towards to Gaara's office. When you two got there Neji talked to the the lady at the desk, then went to you and smiled.

You: "Smile at me again and I'm going to rip your mouth off." you said with a playful yet venomous voice.

Neji: "Well he's not here he probably headed home."

You: "Do you know where that is Neji?"

Neji: "Yea...I think. Just follow me." after that you two left. You two were walkiung around for hours until you convince Neji to ask directions. Then finally with the right guidence you two made it there.

It was huge. You and Neji walked up to the gates and then pressed the button to tell Gaara you and Neji were there. Of course Neji spoke though.

Neji: "Gaara it's me open the gates."

When Neji said that the gates opened and allowed you to come in. You two walked up to the doors and walked right in. The place was bueatiful. You looked around and then sat on the couch.

's POV

GAARA'S POV

You walked downstairs to first see your bestfreind Neji and you couldn't help but smile.

You/Gaara: "Why you standing why don't you sit do..." you said noticing a girl sitting on your couch. She looked fairly familiar but you couldn't put your finger on who she was. Until...

BACK TO YOUR'S POV

You: "Hey Gaara. I missed you..." you said with tears forming in your eyes...

UNDONE!!


End file.
